


I know it

by Thoughtsandstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/pseuds/Thoughtsandstories
Summary: We met just the year before. Briefly.  We shared a look, a moment. I remember it, but … he doesn’t remember it. at least that’s what he says.When we were suddenly rushed back together and having to work closely together for the next year or so.We flirted and fell in love… well… I fell in love...





	I know it

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this later

We met just the year before. Briefly. We shared a look, a moment. I remember it, but … he doesn’t remember it. at least that’s what he says.

When we were suddenly rushed back together and having to work closely together for the next year or so.

We flirted and fell in love… well… I fell in love.

The other… well you can’t really tell with him.

Sometimes you think he does and the next... you think you’re the last person on his mind.

The hard part is that he does both so convincingly.

After about a month of filming we had to go away from the rest of the cast and do a project together.

He looked so beautiful.

He thought I looked beautiful

It was the first time he looked at me like that.

At least since that short moment in the past.

The first time it lingered and revealed an intention

Even though he was saying words I’ve heard before, from other people.

They sounded and felt differently coming from him.

They made my heart pound.

Made me breathless

I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

Even as his eyes dragged up and down my body.

I wanted it to be true.

I wanted him to prove it.

I would have given him anything he asked if it meant I could take some proof that he loved me too

We went out that night.

We drank

… we kissed

We made love… had sex

It was nothing.

We had to work together for the next year

Its not a good time for a new relationship

Were just good friends.

It’s okay.

Its fine.

I can do this.

Its not that big of a deal.

We got back on the set and I quickly realized that it wasn’t going to be that easy.

Because he was still wonderful

And he was beautiful.

When he smiled at me my whole body cried out at how unfair it was that it wasn’t mine.

He thought we should be friends. But then he was always around me. Guarding me, watching me.

I was very aware of him all the time.

If I wasn’t watching him, he was watching me.

He never dared let anyone else talk to me for too long.

He couldn’t tolerate it if my attention was on someone else for too long.

I was so pleased by his jealousy.

it gave off the illusion that I was the center of his world.

And I basked in it.

The problem was the times when he wasn’t focused on me.

Even though those moments were small,

They were so cold and so dark.

I experienced a loneliness I have never experienced in my whole life.

I had to be around him. He was a bright light and I needed to feel its rays or I might just die.

I did everything I could to be around him.

It was in impulse.

If he was there, I needed to get close.

I could tell there were times where he didn’t want me around.

He would call me a kid, say that I’m annoying. Sometimes physically push me away.

But I couldn’t stop.

I was hooked on him

My mind was obsessed with feeling of his hands all over my body and the way that he looked at me.

How his mouth felt against mine.

I was sure I would never feel it again.

It will never feel this good with someone else.

It will never feel this right again.

I know it.

I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
